


Альфа

by Jordano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Эрика и Бойд ушли от Дерека, они попались стае Кали.<br/>Частичная AU: Нет никакого Дюкалеона и стаи альф, есть только обычная стая Кали, которая пришла в Бикон-Хиллс пытаться договориться с Дереком с помощью старой магии оборотней. Джулия жива во всех смыслах и является советником Кали.<br/>Предупреждение: Насилие, попытка изнасилования в обращенном виде, сомнительное согласие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альфа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf Femslash 2016.  
> Бета: bfcure.

С ужасом увидев впереди темные фигуры со светящимися волчьими глазами, Эрика и Бойд, тяжело дыша, остановились, переглянулись и обреченно прижались спинами к дереву, взявшись за руки: бежать больше было некуда, чужаки окружили их, как настоящая волчья стая окружает добычу. Очень глупую мелкую добычу, которую ловят, кажется, скорее от скуки. Унизительно. Обидно. Страшно.

Когда ей предложили укус, Эрика не думала, что все будет так. Ей казалось, что впереди наконец-то жизнь, сила, свобода, возможности и счастье, которых она хотела. Казалось, что достаточно заплатить небольшую, в общем-то, цену, и можно получить все и сразу. Как в сказках, когда обычные детишки оказывались в волшебных землях и вокруг них закручивались волшебные события. Все детство Эрика то в белых палатах больниц, то в своей тесной комнате отчаянно до слез мечтала, что вот завтра это произойдет и с ней, что вдруг у нее начнется совсем другая, настоящая жизнь – однако ничего такого не происходило, и она перестала верить и ждать. Но, как выяснилось, не до конца, потому что пары слов и клыкастой улыбки Дерека Хейла оказалось достаточно, чтобы старые мечты вернулись.

Вот только не зря какие-то мудрецы советовали бояться исполнения своих желаний. Эрика подумала, что теперь ее жизнь наполнят радость и сила. Оказалось – нет. Только глупые игры, за которые стало стыдно еще раньше, чем она доиграла, а еще неуверенность, боль, страх и теперь вот это: сырая темнота леса, срывающееся дыхание и голубые глаза чужих оборотней, которым, кажется, не нужны бессмысленные слабые омеги, уже и сами осознавшие собственный идиотизм.

Чужаков было пятеро: те трое, что преследовали их с самого начала, и двое, обошедших и замкнувших круг. Первой, издалека перейдя с бега на почти ленивый шаг, подошла альфа. Однако едва живая от ужаса Эрика даже не сумела ее толком рассмотреть: от низкого рыка, оскаленных клыков и алого отблеска глаз голова как будто сама собой опустилась, а плечи пригнулись. На Бойда подействовало так же.

– Жалкое зрелище, – хмыкнула альфа.

Отчаянно хотелось посмотреть на нее, но Эрика не могла, а потому видела только босые ноги с длинными острыми когтями и сильными икрами.

– Крысята даже не знают, куда бегут. Кто ваш альфа?

«Де….» – чуть было не начала Эрика с почти надеждой, когда внезапно осознала, что у них нет альфы. И надежды тоже, кажется, нет.

– Никто, – прошептала она.

Над головой рассмеялись в несколько голосов, и Эрика почувствовала, как Бойд стиснул ее ладонь.

– Омеги, значит, – протянула альфа. – Давно?

– От них же несет стаей, – брезгливо выплюнул кто-то, кажется, тот огромный бета, который первым выступил перед замершими Эрикой и Бойдом и, театрально оскалившись, прорычал им: «Бегом!».

– Давно? – угрожающе повторили вопрос, и Эрика очнулась от тихого голоса Бойда:

– Часа полтора.

– Джули? – с совсем другой интонацией спросила альфа, и Эрика на секунду осмелилась поднять голову, чтобы рассмотреть хрупкую темноволосую девушку, от которой отчетливо пахло человеком и еще чем-то странным, как от Дитона.

– Может получиться. Связь еще не разорвана, но ослаблена, тебе будет проще, а эффекта оно не ухудшит. К тому же почти полная луна – идеально. И настой, что ты пила, еще действует. Но, Кали, нам это надо? Не проще ли прикончить его, взять, что нужно, и посмотреть, как разбегутся щенки? Эта стая не последняя.

Эрика вздрогнула и почти перестала дышать. Значит, все это не шутки, и они готовы убивать. Дерека? И их тоже?

– Не проще. Мне нужны союзники, а не склоки и трупы. Мы породнимся обрядом, и если у этого альфы осталось хоть немного разума и уважения к нашей Правде – он выслушает и поддержит нового родственника. По крайней мере, выслушает.

Эрика так погрузилась в свой ужас, что вздрогнула, когда прозвучало неожиданное:

– Он убил своего дядю, который убил его сестру, – от Бойда.

– Красавчики! – хмыкнул кто-то совсем по-мальчишески, на что альфа – Кали – предупреждающе рыкнула, а потом усмехнулась:

– Это другое.

И, судя по движениям ног, повернулась к своим.

– Пацана к нам и заприте, – деловито приказала она.

Забывшаяся Эрика в испуге вскинула голову, только чтобы увидеть, как похожие, словно две капли, близнецы скрутили Бойда. Эрика попробовала оттолкнуть их, рванувшись на защиту, однако ее отбросили, как котенка, спиной о дерево, и когда она наконец отдышалась, машина, стоявшая совсем рядом – оказывается, они с Бойдом, не соображая, выбежали к самой дороге – уже отъехала, увозя единственного человека, на которого Эрика могла рассчитывать. А она осталась одна с чужой стаей.

 

Стиснув зубы и стараясь дышать глубоко, как Дерек учил, рассказывая о самоконтроле, Эрика медленно подняла голову, и темноволосая – советник, Джулия – на которую первую упал взгляд, пожала плечами с фальшивым сочувствием. А потом Эрику схватили за руку повыше локтя и резким движением подняли на ноги.

– Поедешь со мной, – сообщила ей альфа – Кали, – наклонившись так, что на секунду ее лицо, в свете луны потрясшее Эрику своей экзотической и какой-то яростной красотой и силой, закрыло все вокруг. – И не дай бог тебе что-то выкинуть!

А потом Эрику потащили к машине.

Как они ехали до города, Эрика не вспомнила и намного позже, потому что просто сжалась на пассажирском сиденье, куда толкнула ее Кали, и замерла, глупо пытаясь врасти в него, став чем-то неодушевленным. Поганая защитная стратегия для волчицы: притворись мертвой. Как у опоссума. Унизительно. Да и бесполезно.

Они остановились у мотеля на окраине: самый въезд в город, дешевые номера, наличка и никаких вопросов. Стилински как-то трепался, что там самый высокий процент преступлений в Бикон-Хиллс, но закрыть заведение у полиции нет никакой возможности, потому что формально все в порядке. Убийства, изнасилования, передозировки, даже самоубийства. На минуту Эрике совсем подурнело, однако от очередной адреналиновой встряски мозг, кажется, включился: убить ее было бы проще в лесу, пытать тоже. Какой-то обряд? Но что чужая альфа может с ней сделать здесь?

– Пошли, – приказала та, успев выйти из машины и открыть для Эрики дверь. – И не зли меня.

Эрика поднялась, пошатнувшись, и еле сдержалась, чтобы не шарахнуться, когда ее придержали за локоть. Волки же реагируют на бегство, она сама такая, а успокаивает чужое спокойствие, поэтому нужно глубоко дышать и ни о чем не думать, чтобы не бояться.

Кали потащила ее к самому дальнему ряду домиков, открыла последнюю дверь и втолкнула Эрику в номер.

– Раздевайся, – отрывисто бросила она и, не зажигая света, принялась стягивать с себя одежду: куртка, топ, бюстгальтер.

Эрика отмерла, только когда вжикнула молния джинсов.

– Зачем?

– Не возражай – дороже обойдется. Раздевайся!

Последние слова альфа откровенно прорычала, и Эрика с ужасом поняла, что та, кажется, едва владеет собой, балансируя где-то на границе обращения и прыжка, а ее сила и злость буквально корёжат, заставляя пригибать голову и подчиняться.

Изнутри поднималась волна истерики, однако сил сопротивляться не хватало и, несмотря ни на что, слишком хотелось жить. Дрожащими, едва находящими пуговицы и молнии руками Эрика принялась снимать одежду.

– Все! Ну?! – рыкнула альфа, когда Эрика замерла, взявшись за резинку показушных красных кружевных трусиков, и, не став дожидаться, сама когтями распорола ткань, дернула Эрику на себя так, что порванная тряпка просто упала на пол, и толкнула девушку на уже разобранную постель лицом вниз. – На четвереньки. Быстро.

– Но... – совсем жалко пискнула Эрика, однако приглушенного низкого рыка оказалось достаточно, чтобы любая мысль о сопротивлении испарилась: она была бетой (какой бетой? чьей?! она была омегой, никчемной и никому не нужной!), а ей приказывала альфа – никаких вариантов просто не могло возникнуть, это инстинкт, не выбор.

Теперь Эрика хорошо понимала, что значит это «инстинкт»: тело, которое действует само, вместо тебя, и нельзя иначе, только если выворачиваясь наизнанку и отгрызая себе же почти не метафорическую лапу; что-то сильнее тебя внутри, что-то, с чем нельзя бороться в лоб, потому что обязательно проиграешь; что-то, чем нужно учиться управлять издалека, заранее, просчитывая и заманивая в ловушку, пока не усвоишь все приемы.

Сначала она была этому рада: чувствовать, что тело действует само, не дожидаясь твоих решений, но за тебя и для тебя, а не против тебя, как раньше, было великолепно, опьяняюще, сказочно. Она ведь знала все это, уже чувствовала – только ненавидя, потому что раньше так проявлялась болезнь. Теперь же это стало счастьем, освобождением, даром.

 

Вот только, как оказалось, эта ее опытность не принесла ничего, кроме проблем. Как-то Айзек между делом заявил ей, что именно она должна была бы стать первой овладевшей своим зверем бетой, потому что ей все это знакомо, потому что она уже имела дело с не подчиняющимся телом и должна была научиться с ним жить. Именно после этого брошенного вскользь, но, кажется, с неявным завистливым презрением замечания Эрика и поняла, что с Айзеком у них никогда не будет ничего, кроме прохладного сотрудничества при необходимости.

И так думал не только Айзек. Дерек тоже ждал, что ей будет проще, он тоже ожидал от нее якоря и контроля – правда, молча, но Эрика умела понимать подтексты. И это оказалось не просто обидным: она слишком долго жила под взглядом ждущих и разочаровывавшихся глаз, чтобы захотеть и суметь привязаться к кому-то новому, глядящему так же. Иногда она жалела об этом, но ощущаемая прозрачная стена, отделявшая ее от стаи, все равно никуда не девалась.

А якоря все не было, и Эрика поняла, почему. Для остальных утрата контроля стала чем-то новым, шокирующим, как падение в воду, заставляющее барахтаться изо всех сил, находя нужные движения и ритм и всплывая раньше, чем сознание поймет, что и как было. Она же сама настолько привыкла к этой воде, что, оказавшись там снова, не почувствовала ни шока, ни даже удивления, просто позволив телу медленно опуститься вниз. И, в отличие от припадка, перед которым мир словно застывал, расплываясь, как акварельное пятно, и каждый раз приводя Эрику в иррациональный ужас ощущением замершего навсегда мгновения, в полнолуние все наоборот ускорялось, расцветало, становилось четче и быстрее. Она осознавала, что якорь нужен, но не чувствовала этого. Зато чувствовала, как все ждут – и это было невыносимо. Она и не вынесла, решив уйти. Вот только, кажется, поменяла шило на комплект пыточных игл.

Именно они волчьими когтями чиркнули по простыне, когда альфа опустилась на кровать позади Эрики, прижавшись к ней нагим телом, и глухо зашептала в ухо, почувствовав панический рывок:

– Терпи, девочка… Будешь послушной – я постараюсь быстро. Никак без этого, обряд иначе не пойдет, а убивать я не хочу. Красивая, сильная... Научишься терпению – и будешь хорошей бетой. Терпи.

Ладони альфы прижали к постели ее руки, в спину остро уткнулись напряженные соски, а оскаленные клыки ощутимо скользнули по коже на загривке, и Эрика вдруг почувствовала, что задыхается.

– Я… Пожалуйста… Я,.. – умоляюще зашептала она, попытавшись едва заметным намеком выбраться из-под чужого тела, однако сейчас же вскрикнула от боли: в шею впились зубы, кожу между пальцами на руках рассекли сжавшиеся когти, а недовольный рык оглушил.

– Помолчи, – приказала ей альфа хриплым шепотом, разжав челюсти, а через секунду полуобморочная от шока Эрика ощутила, как по ее саднящей шее движется что-то мягкое и влажное – волчица слизывала ее кровь языком.

Это было приятно, как любое облегчение: боль проходила, исцеляемая тем же, кто её причинил, и по телу побежала странная дрожь, но одновременно и эта влажность, и это облегчение вызывали неясное, но давящее отвращение, от которого захотелось оттереться, отмыться, отскрестись – хотя бы отстраниться, но альфа держала крепко.

– Сладкая… Ты мне подходишь,.. – проурчала наконец она довольно, а потом неожиданно резко двинулась за спиной Эрики, меняя положение, и ее голос потерял почти все человеческие интонации:

– Можешь обратиться. Но лучше не будет. Терпи, – отрывисто объяснила она, растягивая «р» и иногда срываясь на рык, давая понять, что еще владеет собой, но с каждой секундой все меньше и все с большим напряжением.

И заледеневшая от ужаса и давящей воли альфы, Эрика почувствовала, как начинает меняться тело над ней, становясь больше, жестче, тяжелее, как удлиняющиеся когти еще глубже впиваются в матрас, как кожа покрывается жесткой шерстью, а между ног вдруг тыкается что-то большое и горячее.

Еще не осознавая, Эрика стиснула бедра, чтобы избавиться от неприятного давления, и сейчас же ей в плечо у самого загривка снова впились клыки, а тело над ней двинулось, с силой надавив этим горячим и твердым на линию между ее разомкнувшихся от боли бедер, и, влажно мазнув по ним, с силой проехалось по промежности. Почти так же, как в тот их первый и единственный неудачный раз с Бойдом, когда она испугалась в последний момент и, вывернувшись из его рук, сбежала в ванную и глупо заперла дверь, изо всех сил презирая себя, но ничего не сумев поделать с детским страхом.

 

И Эрику как будто ошпарило осознанием. Эта альфа трансформировалась не в волчицу, а в волка: она всем существом чувствовала этого огромного мощного зверя, который прижал ее к кровати и собирался…

Это стало последней каплей: окончательно потеряв контроль над собой, Эрика заскулила и, ни о чем уже не способная думать в приступе паники, изо всех сил забилась под тяжелым телом, не чувствуя ни раздирающих плечо клыков, ни впившихся в ладони когтей. Единственное, что стучало внутри даже не мыслью, а совершенно животным стремлением, это истеричное «Вырваться!», чего бы оно ни стоило. Наверное, именно в таком состоянии звери ломают и отгрызают себе лапы, даже не ощущая боли, и, возможно, Эрика тоже смогла бы так, если бы над ухом внезапно не раздался низкий повелительный рык, а вокруг не почувствовалась сила альфы, которой невозможно сопротивляться.

Это не отрезвило – слишком поздно. Эрика просто снова застыла, и, ощутив, как сознание, на пару мгновений мигнув полной ясностью, от которой стало только хуже, уплывает, отупляя и скрывая весь ужас, обмякла. Сил сопротивляться альфе, от одного голоса которой ее пригибало к земле, не было, и, послушно уронив голову, Эрика опустилась грудью на постель, открываясь, и замерла так в ожидании. Она почти ничего не чувствовала, словно находясь в чужом теле, происходящее с которым ее не касается. И только ощутив, как довольно рыкнувший волк вновь прижался бедрами, прилаживаясь, услышала какое-то жалкое, едва различимое поскуливание, не сразу и с чуть отстраненным удивлением осознав, что это ее собственный голос.

Волк, кажется, тоже удивленный, остановился, потом повозился, отстраняясь, а потом Эрика ощутила между ног что-то влажное и мягкое и, совсем жалко пискнув, уткнулась лицом в собственную ладонь, прикусывая ее до крови и с очередным чужим удивлением услышав собственное едва различимое «Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет…».

Раздавшийся позади рык просто оглушил. Если до этого в голосе альфы звучали приказ и повелительное неодобрение, то сейчас он уже ничего не приказывал – в нем просто выходила яростная алая злость. На секунду Эрике даже показалось, зверь сейчас просто разорвет ее на клочки, а потом внезапно почувствовала, что прикосновение чужого тела исчезает: альфа зло зарычала, отпуская жертву, и повалилась на постель рядом, а полумертвая от ужаса и шока Эрика не смогла – слишком страшно – даже отползти и свернуться. Ей казалось, что любое движение привлечет внимание, поэтому, стараясь и не дышать, она так и осталась стоять на четвереньках, сгорбившись и уткнувшись головой в подушку.

Альфа рыкнула еще раз, выгнувшись, послышался звук разрываемой когтями ткани, потом уже человеческое ругательство, потом все затихло, и звучали лишь глубокие медленные вдохи, а потом, значительно позже, прозвучал тихий приказ:

– Ляг на спину.

Эрика послушалась. Ее все еще потряхивало от шока и страха, но сознание постепенно возвращалось, а то, что альфа спокойно лежала, даже не двигаясь, позволяло немного успокоиться. Да и сил на новый виток истерики просто не осталось – руки и ноги противно дрожали, голова казалась набитой клоками ваты и, кажется, накатывало безразличное отупение. Может быть, даже к лучшему: если альфа вдруг решит продолжить, Эрика не станет сопротивляться и почти ничего не почувствует.

– Ты совсем девственница?

– Совсем, – послушно кивнула Эрика.

– А что было? Целовалась?

– Да.

– Обжимашки? Петтинг?

– Да. Мы…почти… но…

– Обалдеть, – то ли поразилась, то ли восхитилась альфа, и голая дрожащая Эрика почувствовала, как ее накрывают одеялом.

– Давно меня так не обламывали. И я уже молчу про обряд. Если б не было так паршиво, сказала бы, что интересный опыт. И вылизать тебя не заставишь, потому что ни хрена ты не умеешь. Не умеешь же? – с какой-то несерьезной надеждой уточнила альфа, и Эрика помотала головой. – Не умеешь. Обалдеть.

Под одеялом стало лучше, но не намного: Эрику трясло так, что начали стучать зубы. Вяло испугавшись, она попробовала прекратить, но добилась только того, что и дышать стала какими-то спазматическими всхлипами. Вспомнились припадки, но, кажется, они ощущались иначе.

Рядом обреченно вздохнули:

– И обвинить некого – сама дура, – а потом альфа – Кали – придвинулась, тоже оказавшись под одеялом, и прижалась к Эрике обнаженным человеческим телом.

Та рванулась, но слабо, даже паника мигнула как будто сквозь вату, а Кали притиснула девушку к себе, на этом и остановившись, и зашептала в ухо, раздувая волоски:

– Тихо, тихо. Я ничего не буду делать. Тебе плохо, я помогу, согрею. Насиловать больше не буду, обещаю. Успокойся.

А потом едва слышно, скорее себе добавила:

– Кто владеет собой, тот владеет миром…

И Эрика почувствовала, что действительно успокаивается. Раньше она думала, что так может только твой альфа: снять любую истерику прикосновением, выводя из шока. У нее такое было однажды, когда она по неопытной глупости забыла убраться из дома до захода солнца в полнолуние, а потом очнулась в лесу с окровавленными руками, не помня, как туда попала и что делала до этого. Дерек нашел ее по зову, и она, в истерике, ничего не понимая, только скуля, цеплялась за его рукава и даже, кажется, джинсы, так что он в итоге с силой тряхнул ее за плечи, возвращая в чувство. Тогда все обошлось: оказалось, ей хватило рассудка сразу же выскочить из дома, и полночи она просто бегала по лесу, распугивая мелкое зверье, а какую-то зазевавшуюся птичку, кажется, и поймав – но ощущение этой альфовской силы Эрика запомнила надолго: сказку, что все-все будет хорошо, тебе нечего бояться и в мире нет ничего непоправимого.

Но ей, и правда, казалось, что это умеет лишь тот альфа, который тебя обратил. Оказывается, нет, любой, нужно только его желание и твоя готовность. У этой альфы желания было, судя по всему, в избытке, потому что Эрика дышала все спокойнее и, даже не смотря на весь свой ужас, чувствовала, что не хочет, чтобы та отодвинулась.

– Успокоилась? – спросила Кали все так же шепотом на ухо, и Эрика кивнула, не доверяя голосу. – Вот и хорошо. Теперь спи.

– Но я…

– Спи, – еще раз приказала Кали, и Эрика почувствовала, как глаза сами закрываются.

Последним, о чем она подумала, была надежда, которая, возможно, обрела основания.

***

 

Проснулась она медленно и спокойно, выплыв из сонного тепла в другое – от прижимавшегося сзади тела и обнимавшей руки. Прижимались тесно, а рука обхватывала талию властно, но Эрика почему-то не испугалась. Ей было на удивление спокойно и лениво, и она позволила себе просто лежать, постепенно осознавая, что тепло позади – это Кали, и она не просто спит рядом, а плавно движется, скользя ногой по бедру Эрики. И, естественно, чувствует, как сон переходит в бодрствование.

– Тихо. Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Просто лежи спокойно, – уверенно прошептала Кали, и Эрика, почему-то безоговорочно и сразу поверив, послушно замерла, позволяя Кали закинуть на нее ногу, прижаться горячей мокрой промежностью к ее бедру и медленно заскользить, оставляя на коже влажную дорожку.

В воздухе Эрика отчетливо ощущала пряный запах возбуждения, который щекотал ноздри и от которого по телу начал разливаться странный томный жар.

– Вот так. Хорошая девочка, – похвалила Кали и потерлась об Эрику уже всем телом. Напряженные соски неожиданно приятно скользнули по голой спине, покрыв ее мурашками, и Эрика рвано вдохнула, стиснув в ладони простыню.

Мутной полусонной головой она плохо помнила вчерашний ужас, зато хорошо ощущала успокаивающее присутствие рядом теплого тела и новые прикосновения – кожи к коже, влажных губ к шее, поглаживающей руки к бедру. Осторожные, без малейшей угрозы или давления, просто ласкающие, они вызывали интерес и непонятную томность, с которой Эрика не знала, что делать.

Кали продолжала прижиматься к ней, тяжело дыша на ухо и раздувая волосы на затылке, но вместо паники Эрика ощущала странное желание без цели с нарастающей силой, как будто должна была что-то сделать, но не знала что. И, сама дыша все тяжелее, лежала, не двигаясь и позволяя тереться и так же осторожно, совсем мягко ласкать, пока Кали вдруг не приказала:

– Дай руку.

На секунду все-таки испугавшись, но не слишком серьезно, Эрика настороженно вложила свою ладонь в чужую, сейчас же почувствовала рывок, и ее пальцы прижали к горячим скользким складкам, отчего Эрику саму всю неожиданно прошило болезненно-сладким горячим спазмом, взорвавшимся откуда-то из солнечного сплетения.

От нее не потребовалось больше ничего – Кали двигалась сама, втираясь в спину Эрики твердыми сосками и сжимая бедрами ее ладонь, – но в этой принимающей беспомощности не было ничего от вчерашнего кошмара: ни раздраженной деловитости, ни неотвратимости, ни обреченного ожидания боли. Даже запястье Эрики, которое Кали держала, направляя ее руку, она сжимала скорее страстно, чем грубо, иногда бессознательно поглаживая пальцами и не причиняя ни малейшей боли. Да и стонала и извивалась Кали с такой откровенной томной поглощенностью и открытостью, что Эрика поневоле чувствовала, как ее тоже затягивает этими движениями, стонами, запахами, этим откровенным наслаждением. Все сильнее хотелось чего-то, но Эрика не могла понять, чего, тяжело дыша и только подчиняясь, пока на очередном движении ее пальцы не дрогнули от напряжения, соскользнув, надавив сильнее и, кажется, даже царапнув влажную чувствительную кожу ногтем, отчего девушка мгновенно похолодела от ужаса.

Однако Кали резко вскрикнула явно не от боли, впившись губами Эрике в шею, которой до этого только иногда мягко касалась языком, и резко вскинула бедра. И Эрика, уже не думая, только позволяя себе, снова нажала сильнее и погладила по кругу, преодолевая на удивление слабое сопротивление направлявшей ладони. Кали застонала и вдруг плавным движением руки и бедер навстречу словно бы втянула пальцы Эрики внутрь себя.

– Выпустишь когти – голову откушу, – пообещала она хриплым шепотом.

Но Эрика даже не услышала. Ощущая, как с каждым движением скользит все дальше в горячую влажную глубину, а Кали то стискивает бедра, сжимая ее руку, то расслабляет их, выпуская обратно, постанывая в такт, Эрика неожиданно для самой себя согнула пальцы и задохнулась от того, как мягко и скользко их обволокло, как бархатисто стиснуло внутри и сильно у костяшек, как у нее самой между ног внезапно вспыхнуло и сжалось – наверное, так же, и, наверное, это можно было бы почувствовать, если бы...

– Да… Умница!.. Еще! – отвлекая от и так рваных и слабых мыслей, зашептала Кали ей в ухо, тяжело, резко дыша, и резко же двигаясь вокруг ее пальцев, прижимаясь раскрытыми губами к ее плечу и мокро, мягко, совсем неконтролируемо оглаживая кожу языком, от чего хотелось скулить и открываться, подставляя все больше кожи, больше себя.

– Да… Я… сейчас, я,.. – бестолково согласилась Эрика и попыталась было повернуться на бок, чтобы иметь больше пространства и двигаться свободнее, однако дернулась и вывернула руку так, что пальцами въехала внутрь еще дальше, а тыльной стороной ладони сильно надавила вверху у самого устья губ – и Кали неожиданно высоко вскрикнула, сразу же скатившись в низкий долгий рык, и так стиснула ноги, что Эрике стало больно. Но она даже не попробовала высвободить руку, потому что сама замерла, потерявшись в ритме ласкающего ее пальцы чужого оргазма.

Когда Кали пришла в себя – Эрика не взялась бы определить, сколько времени прошло, настолько было хорошо и странно, – она, так и не выпустив ладонь Эрики из своей, потянула ее ко рту и медленно, закрыв глаза, иногда глубоко втягивая воздух носом или проводя им по коже, вылизала палец за пальцем.

А Эрика не понимала, что с ней творится: мысли расплывались, звуки, да и весь мир вокруг как будто уплывали в какой-то ватный туман, все тело горело, дыхания не хватало. И от каждого прикосновения языка Кали она вздрагивала, чувствуя, что ей почти больно, что она больше не может терпеть, не выдержит, что хочет освободиться – и одновременно желает, чтобы это мгновение, это медленное облизывание, эти настойчивые касания мокрого мягкого языка никогда не прекращались, чтобы это длилось и длилось, и чтобы закончилось, но не совсем, а чем-то, и сама не понимала, чем. И когда Кали втянула в рот безымянный палец, Эрика заметалась, поскуливая, комкая простынь в свободной руке, сама не замечая, как сжимает бедра и сбивает ткань, извиваясь и выгибаясь.

Кали довольно рассмеялась, не выпуская ее руку из своей, наклонилась к Эрике и зашептала, почти касаясь губами уха:

– Хочешь? Я помогу. Просто позволь. Можно? Ты разрешишь мне?

Каждое ее прикосновение – ладони к запястью, нагого тела со стоящими сосками к боку и плечу, губ к шее и уху – буквально встряхивало Эрику, мешая понимать слова, разгоняя мысли, обжигая и сбивая дыхание.

– Ответь, – потребовала Кали, продолжая проглаживать запястье с частящим пульсом, прижимаясь, медленно ведя носом по коже за ухом.

И Эрика сдалась, простонав:

– Да! Пожалуйста! Да!

И быстро, не давая опомниться, Кали хищно рыкнула и раздвинула рукой ее ноги, сразу задавив родившуюся было попытку сопротивления, и резко, почти грубо надавила ладонью на мокрую горячую плоть, нырнув пальцами между складок, и, сильно нажимая, провела по кругу, и еще раз, и еще. Пока Эрика не выгнулась, запрокинув голову и стиснув бедра изо всех сил.

Если бы Эрика могла думать, он решила бы, что это похоже на то, как Дерек ломал ей кости во время последнего припадка: муть, задыхающаяся мука, в которой есть только выкручивающие спазмы и попытки вздохнуть – и словно бы взрыв, ослепляющий, стирающий, уничтожающий и снова воссоздающий новой, свободной, другой. Секунда такой оглушающей ясности, от которой, кажется, миллиметры до смерти, и внезапное, как падение с высоты, возвращение в растекшееся безвольной расслабленной, но дышащей и дивно усталой жизнью тело.

Кажется, она вскрикнула – сама Эрика ничего не понимала и не слышала, ослепнув, оглохнув, только и ощущая, что огромный, растущий внутри нее огненный шар разрывается, наполняя и скручивая все внутри, выжигая внешний мир, стирая сознание… А потом он взорвался – и Эрика перестала существовать.

Через сколько времени она пришла в себя, Эрика не знала.

– С возвращением, девочка, – ухмыльнулась рядом Кали, проведя по ее щеке мокрой ладонью и лизнув в уголок губ.

Потом Эрика лежала, тихо млея, не думая, только чувствуя, как медленно растворяется в теле томное наслаждение, а Кали, обнимая, поглаживала ее по плечу и вылизывала – совсем по-собачьи, по-волчьи, длинными мокрыми мазками – ухо и шею рядом с ним, иногда тихо порыкивая. И от этой совсем животной ласки хотелось поскуливать, подставляясь, подчиняясь, признавая право и власть, угождая, благодаря. И, наверное, Эрика так бы и сделала, чувствуй она хоть какую-то возможность, но руки и ноги были придавлены к постели усталостью, а голова вряд ли оторвалась бы от подушки.

Через какое-то время Кали успокоилась и просто легла рядом, но, кажется, у нее проблем с усталостью не было, потому что скоро кровать скрипнула, и задремавшая было Эрика увидела, как Кали потягивается всем обнаженным телом, а потом принимается собирать свою одежду.

И вот тут Эрика наконец подумала головой. Получилось хорошо, но не радостно: ее не убили и не изнасиловали, ей даже доставили удовольствие, но обряд, о котором Кали говорила с той Джулией, судя по всему, не состоялся, а значит, неясно, что будет дальше. И Кали молчит, ничего не объясняя. И по ее поведению тоже невозможно ничего понять. И не понятно, что делать. И страшно, как же страшно…

– Я думала, утренний стояк бывает только у парней, – ляпнула Эрика, не сдержав желания хоть что-то услышать, и сразу же пожалела: она умудрилась выбрать, кажется, идеальное начало, чтобы вывести Кали из себя.

 

Однако та ухмыльнулась вполне добродушно, вроде бы не разозлившись ни на замечание, ни на внезапное желание пообщаться.

– Смотрите, кто заговорил! Мисс Девственница-меня-только-трогали-за-грудь. И много ты знаешь о стояках и парнях?

Но, осознав испуг в глазах Эрики, продолжила:

– Настой еще действовал, а вчера я обломилась.

И, не говоря больше не слова, открыла что-то в мобильном телефоне, внимательно пробежала глазами.

– Скажи… А что теперь?

Возможно, Эрике стоило молчать и просто ждать, не раздражая, однако осознание ситуации и страх вернулись так внезапно, что она просто не сумела бы выдержать их дольше в тишине.

К счастью, Кали только безразлично пожала плечами:

– Ничего. Было хорошо, но это просто секс, не ритуал. Ты все еще омега и все еще можешь вернуться к своему альфе. А я могу сделать так, что он примет. Хочешь?

– А ты? – спросила Эрика быстрее, чем подумала.

А когда подумала, прикусила губу, едва удержав себя от того, чтобы закрыть предательский рот рукой и вжать голову в плечи – сейчас ей наглядно и хорошо, если без презрительного смеха, объяснят, кто она такая и как должна себя вести.

Но Кали не стала смеяться. Молча и пристально глядя на Эрику, она подошла, оставив телефон, села рядом на постель и, глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, начала:

– Послушай меня, пожалуйста, внимательно, потому что повторять это я не буду. Сейчас мы с тобой соберемся, позавтракаем где-нибудь, возможно, поговорим, и я отвечу на некоторые твои вопросы – не на все, конечно, но и этого для тебя будет немало. А потом у нас появится два варианта развития событий. Первый вариант я тебе уже назвала. Мы с тобой поедем к вашему альфе, я объясню ему, почему нахожусь здесь, объясню, в чем он не прав, и верну тебя. Могу рассказать, как было. Могу сказать, что уже какое-то время принуждала предать его, вынуждая тебя уйти – и, поверь, моей лжи он не заметит, а дальше ты, если решишь, сможешь убедить и себя в том, что так и было, а я помогу. Ты станешь такой, какой и должна быть бета этого альфы в этих обстоятельствах. Я не знаю, хорошо ли это будет – но точно гармоничнее и лучше, чем сейчас. Можешь считать это моей благотворительностью, актом гуманизма или долгосрочным вложением – решай, как хочешь. Ты поняла, что я сказала?

В голосе Кали не слышалось никаких особых эмоций, она не давила своей властью, но Эрика, едва не дрожа от волнения, каким-то седьмым волчьим чувством ощущала, что на самом деле это едва ли не самый серьезный разговор в ее жизни после того, с Дереком, когда он предложил ей укус. Но тогда Дерек откровенно и – теперь Эрика это хорошо понимала – совсем грубо и примитивно соблазнял, ловя, но не объясняя, а она с трудом думала, испытывая лишь отчаяние. Сейчас же она могла – на самом деле, отбросив всё или почти всё постороннее – слушать и слышать. Поэтому она кивнула:

– Да, поняла.

Та ухмыльнулась:

– Хорошая девочка, – и, поднявшись, принялась собираться дальше: выкопала под грудой газет на столике кошелек и закинула его в сумку, потом отправила туда же мобильник и записную книжку, кажется, посчитав разговор оконченным.

Но Эрике помнила, что был еще вариант:

– А другой?

– Другой что? – с театральным, но не злым, а скорее веселым удивлением переспросила Кали с явной готовностью отвлекаясь и оборачиваясь, и Эрика послушно уточнила:

– Другой путь. Что еще мы можем сделать?

Кали довольно улыбнулась, а потом сразу посерьезнела и вновь села рядом с Эрикой, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не касаться.

– Мы можем поехать к моим. Знакомиться – как положено. Я покажу тебе свою стаю. Расскажу о ней. Покажу тебя им. А потом – если ты не захочешь вернуться к первому варианту – я предложу им решить, достойна ли ты остаться.

И, увидев огромные глаза Эрики, ухмыльнулась, показав клыки:

– Нет, это не демократия: итоговое решение приму я. Но если они все будут против… Ты понимаешь.

Эрика понимала.

– А если не все?

Пару секунд Кали внимательно разглядывала Эрику, и та едва сумела не опустить глаза.

– А если нет, – ответила Кали наконец, – Я оставлю тебя с нами. Последней бетой. Которая ничего не умеет и всему должна научиться. И заберу с собой, когда мы уедем – через пару месяцев. Это – второй вариант.

– Зачем тебе это? – еще не договорив, Эрика поняла, что вот теперь спросила зря, и не ошиблась.

Кали сузила глаза, и Эрика снова почувствовала ее силу альфы.

– А вот это – мое дело. Тебе достаточно знать, что я честно выполню обещанное. Реши, когда я вернусь.

И ушла в ванную, оставляя Эрику думать.


End file.
